


Наука о жизни

by Mr_Sandwave, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e05 Choose Your Pain, Sex Pollen, Space Husbands, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Споры связывают Пола со Вселенной, но его связь с Хью остаётся более глубокой.





	Наука о жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661821) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



На следующее утро после того, когда его парень вводит себе инопланетное ДНК, чтобы безрассудно и героически спасти их всех, Хью Калбер просыпается и обнаруживает, что он один в своей постели. Он напоминает себе, что это вряд ли необычно — он никогда не был «жаворонком», в то время как Пол определённо «научное открытие не волнует, ночь это или день, и спите ли вы вообще» человек. В лучшем случае это приводит к разнице в их суточных ритмах. Тем не менее, Хью успокаивается, когда видит ПАДД на подушке Пола, экран загорается, когда он касается его, чтобы показать краткую записку:

«Сегодня среда, так что ты работаешь в конце смены, спи. Я на больничном, как и приказал доктор, просто проверю кое-что. Перестань волноваться, дорогой, я в порядке».

То, что Пол находит время, чтобы написать успокаивающую записку — необычно, но он и не делал никогда ранее ничего столь же опасного для своего своего здоровья, как изменение собственного ДНК ради управления звездолётом, так что предотвратить беспокойство Хью, прежде чем он начнёт поиски по всему кораблю, должно быть, хорошая идея.

Хью кладёт ПАДД на кровать и подходит к маленькому иллюминатору, в котором виден космос, пространство, сквозь которое они путешествуют. На варпе всё, что он видит — лишь полосы света во мраке, но это не перестаёт восхищать и умиротворять его, вселенная за тонкими стенами корпуса бесконечная пустота, не являющаяся пустотой вообще, это биологическая структура, которую Пол видел теперь своим собственным умом, настолько же реальна, как образцы тканей в микроскопе Хью — нейронная сеть времени и пространства. Он не понимает тонкостей научных теорий Пола, он никогда не вкладывал необходимые часы в квантовую механику, но интуитивно для него это имеет смысл, идея органической Вселенной, биологической на самых фундаментальных уровнях. Физика, как наука о жизни — ещё одна отрасль того, что он делает сам.

Однако, он не ожидал, что Пол объединит свою жизнь с этой наукой, сделает биологию своим испытательным полигоном. Возможно, он должен был предвидеть это, но всё, что можно сделать сейчас — это справиться с результатом.

Он провел все тесты, которые мог придумать, чтобы убедиться, что с Полом все в порядке. Он не собирался контролировать Пола двадцать четыре на семь, выискивая следы негативного воздействия, если только не появятся новые симптомы, которые сведут их с ума. Он просто должен внимательно следить за любыми изменениями, как и если они появятся. Он может поддерживать разумную профессиональную перспективу, иначе не был бы главным медицинским офицером этого корабля, если бы не мог. И должен перестать беспокоиться и продолжить свой день. Хью поворачивается спиной к широким мазкам космического света за окном и направляется в ванную для утреннего душа.

Некоторое время спустя он стоит перед зеркалом в ванной, обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, прочёсывая волосы пальцами, когда слышит, как Пол входит в их каюту.

— Хью? — зовёт он. — Ты дома?

— Здесь, — откликается Хью, и через мгновение дверь ванной открывается, и отражение Пола появляется над его плечом в зеркале.

Он улыбается, когда видит Хью, широкой, счастливой ухмылкой, которая заставляет Хью улыбаться, их глаза встречаются в покрытом влагой стекле зеркала. В той ситуации, в которую поставил его капитан Лорка ради усовершенствования спорового двигателя, причём любой ценой, это было редкое зрелище за последние несколько месяцев, Пол действительно улыбается.

— Вот ты где! — говорит Пол. — Я ходил общаться со своими грибами, но скучал по тебе и твоему прекрасному лицу. Грибы тоже красивы, конечно, споры все яркие и голубые, но ты, определенно, сияешь ярче.

— Я вижу, твоя жизнерадостность продолжается и сегодня. — Вчера он списал приподнятое настроение Пола на последствия от выброса адреналина: частый побочный эффект от сильного шока для организма. Несколько часов спустя это уже может быть что-то другое, например, новая базовая линия поведения. Это, как и всё, что случилось с Полом, нужно тщательно отслеживать. Однако сейчас он позволяет себе небольшую слабость: видеть своего партнёра счастливым. — Красивые грибы сказали что-нибудь интересное?

Пол переходит через комнату, вспрыгивает на стойку у раковины, где Хью смывает гель для волос с рук, и садится спиной к зеркалу, болтая ногой, он задевает колено Хью. По крайней мере в выходной день он без формы, в тренировочных брюках и стандартной футболке, украшенной прозвищем их корабля. Он уже снял свои ботинки.

— Нет, они до сих пор не говорят со мной, как делали это с тихоходкой. Без навигационного интерфейса не получатся. Но да, я бы сказал, что мы, определённо, установили новую связь. Я имею ввиду, что уже думал: конечно, они были здесь и до вчерашнего дня, несмотря на сделанное мной «величайшее научное открытие нашего поколения». Но это другое, более… — он делает паузу, слегка ударяя голыми пятками по шкафу под раковиной, в поисках правильного слова. Потом пожимает плечами, улыбается. — Более.

Он выглядит смущённым, что не в состоянии подобрать определение, но также есть что-то в его выражении, что говорит яснее слов. Если бы Хью пришлось описать это, он использовал бы слово «блаженный».

Хью вытирает руки, кладет полотенце на стол. Двигается, чтобы встать перед Полом, положив руки на его раздвинутые бедра. Пол тёплый и твёрдый. Здесь.

— Ты мог умереть, — говорит он.

Потенциальная потеря, которая была поставлена против выигрыша этого больше. Он хочет, чтобы Пол помнил, что в будущем всё ещё испытывает панику по поводу опасности, хотя ставка была выиграна.

— Да, — говорит Пол, не споря, что как ни парадоксально обнадёживает, — но вы меня подлатали. Я как новенький. Обновлённый и улучшенный даже. Paul Stamets 2.0 — теперь с возможностями интеграции с мицелием. — Его руки оседают над руками Хью, большие пальцы гладят его запястья. — Мой гениальный доктор всегда убеждается, что мы все в безопасности, независимо от того, с какими опасностями мы сталкиваемся.

Хью качает головой.

— Я не могу себе представить, что я не беспокоюсь, когда так глупо сами себя подвергают опасности.

— Потому что тебе не всё равно. Ты на семьдесят пять процентов состоишь из заботы. Математически, биохимически невероятно, чтобы кто-то был таким хорошим человеком, но… — Пол широко взмахивает обеими руками в воздухе, указывая на Хью, на него всего целиком, — вот он ты.

Пол замирает, останавливая взгляд на Хью, на его лице. В широко распахнутых глазах светиться обожание. Как будто отвлекся от самого факта существования Хью.

— Поразительно.

Интенсивность заботы и откровенность чувств Пола выбивают из колеи. Пол никогда не бывает довольным, и уж точно не настолько эмоциональным и пылким. Не новость, что Пол чувствует это, Хью не был бы с ним после всего произошедшего, если бы это было так, но видеть всё на его лице — граничит с непристойностью.

Хью не уверен, что с этим делать, как вести себя с этим Полом, который излучает радость, тепло и любовь настолько, чтоб Хью чувствовал себя слишком горячим внутри своей кожи, просто находясь рядом с ним.

И не знает, стоит ли ему беспокоиться.

— Пол, ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Ты кажешься немного…

— Буйным? Слишком взволнованным? — Пол пренебрежительно машет рукой. — Я ввёл себе препарат, полный чужеродной ДНК, и управлял звездолётом силой мысли, вероятно, некоторые постэффекты следует ожидать. Но я чувствую себя очень хорошо. Я чувствую… — он смотрит вниз на руку Хью на колене, лёгким прикосновением прослеживает контуры вен пальцами. — Когда я был подключен к споровому двигателю, я мог чувствовать всё, вся вселенная взаимосвязана, и всё, что мне нужно было сделать, это протянуть руку и коснуться любой её части, и мы бы переместились туда. Всё пространство и время — органическая сеть, не абстрактная теория в моём докладе, который лишь десяток человек на Земле были готовы понять, но реальные, живые нити через каждую клеточку моего тела соединяющие меня с ней. После прыжка я отсоединился от двигателя, но не отключился от неё. Я всё ещё чувствую связь. Понимание этой связи всё ещё со мной. Со звёздами, с кораблём, с пульсирующими спорами внутри и снаружи, со всеми вокруг меня, с тобой. — Пол наклоняет голову, задумчиво глядя на Хью. Его ноги обхватывают бёдра Хью, подталкивают вперёд, направляя его. — Особенно с тобой. — Он водит кончиками пальцев по краю полотенца вокруг талии Хью, скользя по тонкой коже выступающих косточек его бёдер. — Я действительно хочу связаться с тобой.

Хью усмехается.

По крайней мере, с этим видом непристойности он знает как бороться.

— И здесь я подумал, что ты говоришь о какой-то более глубокой форме связи.

Пол касается губами уха Хью, его голос понижается до интимного шёпота.

— О, поверь мне, дорогой доктор, это будет достаточно глубоко.

Он запускает пальцы под полотенце, безошибочно накрывая ладонью член Хью.

— Боже, — выдыхает Хью.

Его глаза наполнены удовольствием и желанием.

— Ммм, — соглашается Пол, прихватывая губами кожу на шее Хью. Пальцы сжимают член Хью, затем ослабляют хватку, позволяя ему наполниться кровью и заполнить ладонь, прежде чем снова сжать. Другая рука Пола скользит по спине, погружаясь в расщелину между ягодиц. Знакомое, нетерпеливое прикосновение, нежное и голодное. — Я хочу быть внутри тебя, — говорит Пол, и он звучит одурманенным эндорфинами и похотью, — я хочу чувствовать тебя вокруг себя, все эти ощущения, я хочу заполнить тебя. Я хочу просочится в твою кожу и никогда не выходить на воздух. Ты позволишь мне взять тебя, детка?

Хью скользит руками вверх по бёдрам Пола, находит его член, напрягшийся под хлопком спортивных брюк. Он водит большими пальцами по контуру, чувствует, как Пол содрогается от прикосновения, крепче сжимает его ногами.

— Я полагаю, мы добавим эффект усиления либидо в наш список известных свойств спор.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это значит, что ты собираешься позволить мне трахнуть твою тугую задницу ради науки.

Хью хватает Пола за талию, наполовину поднимает, наполовину стаскивает его со стойки, ставит на пол. Ослабленное полотенце, удерживаемое на бёдрах Хью только ногами Пола, падает вниз.

— Это значит, что я укладываю тебя в постель, прежде чем ты решишь, что эксперименту нужна контролируемая лабораторная среда.

Он берёт Пола за руку и тянет его к спальне.

— Честно говоря, — сообщает Пол, — ты очень хорош в создании контролируемой среды.

Хью делает паузу, останавливается, чтобы всмотреться в лицо Пола.

— Так чего ты хочешь?

Хью наблюдает, как Пол размышляет об этом, обдумывая идею достаточно долго, чтобы у него было время представить её, образы из памяти мелькают в его уме — руки Пола связаны мягкими верёвками вокруг запястий, чтобы обуздать, зафиксировать его на кровати. То крышесносное выражение лица Пола, когда он расслабляется, бросает борьбу. Перестаёт думать. Это не то, что они делают изо дня в день, но это то, что Пол иногда просит, и что Хью имеет честь предоставить. Что-то приносящее Полу спокойствие.

Но Пол качает головой.

— Не сегодня. Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе. — Он сглатывает, облизывает губы, хмурится. — Мне нужно прикоснуться к тебе. — Он выглядит так, как будто это откровение, в котором нуждается, что-то, что только что осенило его о состоянии, в котором он находится. На мгновение кажется, что это его пугает.

Всё, чего хочет Хью, это чтобы Пол чувствовал себя в безопасности. Чтобы у него было всё, что ему нужно.

— Значит, вам повезло, — говорит он, улыбаясь игриво и многообещающе жарко. Он делает шаг назад из ванной, вытягивая Пола за собой. — Я здесь, и я жду, чтобы меня коснулись.

Каюта небольшая, нужно всего лишь несколько шагов, прежде чем его икры уткнулись в изножье кровати. Пол кладёт руку на грудь Хью и толкает его на постель.

— Самый счастливый человек в Звёздном флоте, — говорит он.

Хью позволяет себе упасть спиной на матрас, поднимает несколько дополнительных дюймов, пока его голова не упадет на подушку. Пол пользуется моментом, чтобы посмотреть на него, теперь никакого страха на его лице, только это бурлящее, счастливое восхищение. У Хью перехватывает дыхание, сердце сжимается в груди. Потом Пол ложится на кровать, ползёт по телу. Вожделение, которое он чувствует, уже знакомо, хорошо проверено годами, когда он был любовником этого человека и раздвигал для него ноги, как сейчас, но боль от него всё ещё острая, яркая в его чреслах, как первая вспышка сверхновой. Пол располагается над ним, намеренно наклонившись ближе, ладонь Пола прижимается к внутренней стороне бедра Хью, поглаживая, скользит вверх. Губы Пола прижаты к его губам, и Хью углубляет поцелуй, позволяет нетерпеливому языку Пола скользнуть внутрь. Он запускает руки под рубашку Пола, касается кожи, и Пол стонет от прикосновения, вскидывает бёдра, прижимаясь на секунду стояком к животу Хью, прежде чем он отстраняется и тянется за смазкой в ящике у кровати.

Хью пользуется случаем, чтобы стянуть футболку через голову Пола, открывая раскрасневшуюся бледную кожу. Пол активно помогает снять её, затем его руки снова возвращаются к Хью. Ласкает вниз его фланг, благоговейно целуя ключицы, грудь, напрягшиеся соски, пальцы мокрые от смазки, вторгаются в его тело, растягивая мышцы умело, но осторожно. Самые глубокие прикосновения, изнутри, и Пол всё ещё улыбается, другой рукой поглаживая волосы Хью, когда он дрожит от удовольствия, подкидывает бёдра, желая большего.

— Так красиво, — говорит Пол, — и я путешествую с тобой во времени и пространстве, как будто это не какая-то недостижимая мечта из любовного романа. Ты даже не представляешь, как мне повезло.

— Я знаю, что тебе может повезти немного больше, — отвечает Хью, сжимая задницу вокруг пальцев Пола.

Лицо Пола расслабляется, зрачки расширяются, чернота поглощает полуночную синеву глаз. Член тяжело дёргается в том месте, где он прижат к бедру Хью.

— Да, это то, о чем я говорю, детка, дай мне это. Я буду чувствовать себя ещё лучше.

— Красиво и бесстыдно, — говорит Пол, качая головой, но в этом заявлении полно восхищения. Он вытаскивает пальцы, освобождает член от штанов, стягивая их так, чтобы дать себе возможность двигаться, не тратя время, чтобы снять их совсем. Он устраивается между бёдер Хью, приставляет член к его открытому отверстию, и направляет себя внутрь.

Он входит так глубоко, как обещал, горячий, толстый член погружается в тело Хью, наполняя его, вписываясь в него, как будто плоть Хью стала предвидеть его форму, правильность этого так же ярко, как удовольствие.

— Боже, иди сюда, — говорит он, протягивая руку, чтобы обнять Пола за шею, потянув его вниз, пока их тела не прижмутся друг к другу, пока лицо Пола не будет достаточно близко для поцелуя. Контакт кожа к коже, когда Пол всем весом наваливается на Хью, заставляет Пола задыхаться от губ Хью, от долгого медленного скольжения груди по его груди, от ощущения возле своего живота твёрдого члена Хью, зажатого между ними. Его бёдра выгибаются вперёд, член толкается в простату Хью. Как будто он мог потерять себя в ощущении прикосновения кожи Хью, как будто ничто не могло быть более всепоглощающим, даже споры, роящиеся вокруг него в стеклянной клетке споровой камеры.

Он трахает Хью медленно, нежно, каждый толчок силён и наполнен уверенностью. Внимательно смотрит, наблюдая за лицом Хью, руки бродят по его телу, касаясь везде, где он может достать. Хью цепляется за него, ободряя своим телом и словами, открывая себя всему, что Пол просит дать. Когда Хью кончает, радость и удивление в выражении Пола сияют из него, как будто любовь, которую он чувствует, может пройти через мембраны его клеток, расширяя смысл его существования. Он берёт лицо Пола в свои руки и целует его, как он вздрагивает вместе с ним, когда Пол изливается внутри него. На мгновение он думает, что может почувствовать то, что чувствует Пол, Вселенная вибрирует вокруг них к бесконечности, каждый атом связан, каждый атом драгоценн и сияющ. Или, возможно, всё, что он чувствует — это биение сердца Пола, пульс в его шее под руками. Возможно, они оба одинаковы.

После этого он переворачивает их, слегка сдвигая с себя вес Пола и располагая их лицом к лицу на подушке. Его взгляд скользит по гладкой коже груди Пола. Вчера, когда капитан привел его в лазарет, он истекал кровью: она текла из глубоких колотых ран на груди, оставленных коннекторами спорового двигателя. Когда Хью расстегнул униформу Пола, то количество крови, пропитавшей майку, заставило его сердце забиться от страха, хотя руки военного хирурга были тверды на инструментах, когда он сращивал плоть Пола. Сейчас он кладет туда руку, чувствуя здоровую, зажившую кожу Пола, которая как будто никогда не была повреждена. Его грудь вздымается и опускается при вдохах и выдохах, полная жизни.

Пол вздыхает и тянется за прикосновением, тёплый и разгоряченный любовью. Когда их тела соприкасаются вместе, Хью может чувствовать, что он снова напряжён, его член полностью встал, как будто он не кончил минуту назад и готов пойти на второй круг.

— Ну, здравствуй, — говорит Хью. — Оказывается, я был прав насчет последствий спор.

Он не может не смеяться, когда говорит это, потому что из всех возможных побочных эффектов глупого, блестящего, незаконного ДНК-эксперимента Пола, это определенно тот, с которым он может жить.

Он наклоняется, чтобы взять член Пола в руку, его пальцы легко скользят по следам смазки и спермы.

— Да, — соглашается Пол, — есть эффект, но это не так… — он сбивается ощущая, как Хью проводит по его члену, его рука прижимается к талии Хью, он тянется вперёд, чтобы уткнуться лбом в Хью. — Пожалуйста, да… так хорошо.

— Я держу тебя, дорогой, — говорит Хью. — Всё, что тебе нужно.

Сам он ещё не возбуждён, но это не значит, что он не готов и не хочет заботиться о Поле. Он двигает рукой так, как нравится Полу, чувствуя, как его дыхание ускоряется в ответ.

— На что это похоже, скажи мне? — просит Хью.

— Я … — Пол прикусил губу и снова заговорил спокойным голосом. — Я никогда не был очень чутким человеком, ни в чём, кроме моей науки. И я знаю, что ты первый это скажешь, не притворяйся. Но из-за спор я как будто что-то чувствую. Я заметил это вчера, потом сегодня утром, идя по кораблю. Как будто мой разум открылся для новой формы впечатлений. А с тобой… — его голос срывается. Он кладёт свободную руку, ту, что под ним, на грудь Хью, подушечками пальцев легчайше касаясь впадинки между ключиц. — С тобой я чувствую, как ты меня любишь, реальная, физически ощутимая вещь в комнате, такая же реальная, как свет или звук, или запах твоей кожи, и это заставляет меня подняться по грёбаной стене, желая тебя. Вот на что это похоже.

Хью сглатывает, горло сводит от переполняющих его чувств.

— Хорошо это… — через плечо Пола он может видеть иллюминатор, Вселенную, проносящуюся мимо быстрее света. Живое существо, органичное, как тепло тела Пола под его рукой, как любовь, бьющаяся в его сердце. Он гладит руку Пола у груди, прижимает её сильнее.

— Во-первых, — говорит он, — это самая нелепая романтическая и невыносимо горячая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Во-вторых, нет никакого способа в галактике сделать так, что ты снова приблизишься к этим спорам без меня, медицинского трикодера и контроля твоих биологических реакций.

— О, определённо, — говорит Пол. На его губах появляется улыбка, которую Хью знает слишком хорошо. — Ты определённо должен быть там, да.

— Пол, я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом в инженерном. — Хью на мгновение замолкает. — Или в споровом лесу.

Пол смеётся, тёплый и затаивший дыхание. Его бёдра двигаются, трахая кулак Хью.

— Я не знаю, — тянет он хитро, — но в лесу есть довольно уединённые места.

Хью водит большим пальцем по головке члена Пола, наблюдает за ним, напряжённым и выгибающимся от удовольствия.

— Безрассудный идиот, — говорит он.

Судя по ухмылке на лице Пола, тому совершенно очевидно, что это означает «я люблю тебя».

И в этом нет ничего нового.


End file.
